The BabysitterAn Invader Zim Fanfiction
by InvaderKim-Dib
Summary: When Professor Membrane finally gets a date, he leaves Dib with a babysitter so she'll think he's responsible. Dib quickly realizes this babysitter is probably more insane than him...  I do not own Invader Zim. Only Kim and Jessie :P


Dib was channel surfing when all of a sudden, Professor Membrane came in.

"Son... I'm going out on a date... I haven't been on a date for years! Just so Jessie sees what a responsible parent I am, I'm leaving you with a babysitter..."

There was a knock on the door.

"Ah! That must be her..."

The professor opened the door and let her in. She had a huge smile on her face. She was wearing a white shirt with a red heart painted on and some ripped shorts. Her long, black hair was tied in two pigtails with a red bow on each side.

"Hello, Kim, come in. My daughter is sleeping and my son is on the sofa... I have to go now. You two have fun!"

He left. Dib stood up and walked over to Kim, cheerfully.

"Hi, my name is Dib!"

He reached his hand out to shake Kim's. She pulled him into a hug.

"You are soooo adorable!"

"Uh... Thanks?"

She let him go. He went to the sofa. Kim sat next to him.

"So, my little Dib, how old are you?"

"12..."

"Only 12? You look like your 16 and I bet your way more mature than any guy from my class!"

She smiled at Dib. He was looking at the TV, but was obviously uninterested. Kim grabbed his hand. He looked at her strangely. Then she kissed Dib. He pulled away confused.

"What was that?"

"A kiss!"

"Duh it was a kiss... But... Why?"

"Oh, Dib... We are meant to be together forever!"

Kim leaned in to kiss him again but he moved away. He was a little freaked out.

"Don't hide your feelings for me, Dib..."

She tried to grab Dib, but he dodged her and started running. He hid in his closet. Dib peaked through a crack in the door and was relieved to see Kim wasn't there. Then he heard footsteps coming from in front of the door. He trembled with fear. Then the door swung open revealing Kim with a roll of duck tape in her hand. Dib screamed. He had nowhere to run. Kim taped Dib's feet together so he wouldn't escape. She grabbed him and took him to his bed. She tapped his arms and legs to the bed. Kim sat next to him and smiled. Dib was breathing heavily. _"What was she doing to me?" _Kim tilted her head.

"You seem out of breath... And sweaty... And your hair is over your eyes... Damn you look sexy!"

Dib raised his eyebrow. Kim repeatedly kissed his forehead and cheeks, leaving behind bright red lipstick stains. She lowered her gaze to his stomach.

"Well, well, well... What do we have here?"

She lifted Dib's shirt and frowned.

"This is not going to work... We're going to have to fix this..."

She grabbed a sharpie that was same color as her lipstick from her back pocket. Dib's eyes widened with fear. She smiled mischievously and started to draw on Dib's stomach. Dib laughed. He was a little ticklish. Kim giggled.

"Hold still!"

She finished drawing and put the cap back on the sharpie.

"Much better!"

Dib moved his head up and saw Kim had drawn a heart on his stomach. Inside the heart, it said K+D. Suddenly, the phone rang.

"I'll be right back, sweetie!"

She skipped out of the room. Dib tried to find a way to escape. After many failed attempts, Dib was about to give up. Then he noticed something... His pants were taped to the bed, not his legs! He tried to wiggle out of his pants, but hesitated, remembering he wasn't wearing boxers._ "Well, if I don't escape soon, Kim's probably going to end up ripping my pants off anyways..."_ He got his pants off and kicked the tape off his arms. Then he checked to see if Kim was there. She was nowhere in sight. He made a mad dash towards the door. All of a sudden, Kim came out of nowhere and tackled him. She sat on his chest.

"Wow, you undressed yourself and everything just for me? How sweet!"

His face turned bright red, which made all the lipstick stains seem to disappear.

"Awwww! Little Dib is embarrassed I saw him naked!"

Dib's face turned a brighter shade of red. Kim giggled and messed up Dib's hair. She looked down and their eyes met. Kim kissed Dib, but this time it was less playful and more passionate. Dib tried to pull away, but Kim mistook his struggles for desire. She kissed him more passionately than before. Then she pulled away. This kiss had left Dib dazed and, for some reason, wanting more... Then they heard a car pull into the driveway.

"Crap! He's back early!"

Dib glared at Kim and was able to escape while she stared out the window horrified.

"Wait until my dad hears about what you did to me!"

"Like if he's going to believe you... I'll tell him YOU were all over me and you tried to rape me. Then he'll give me a bonus!"

"Yea right!"

Kim's eyes nervously flickered to the door.

"Listen kid, if you go to bed like a good little boy, I'll give you one last kiss..."

Dib was about to protest, but he remembered how good the last kiss felt. He silently nodded and ran into his bed. She went over to him and tucked him in. Then she grabbed Dib by the collar of his shirt and gave him a kiss. Before Dib could enjoy it, his dad opened the door and Kim released him. She quickly walked away and greeted Dib's dad. He thanked her for watching over the kids and paid her. She walked out the door. Dib heard her tires screech as she drove away. He licked his lips and a huge smile spread across his face. His lips tasted like Kim's strawberry lip gloss. His dad entered his room.

"How did you like your new babysitter, son?"

"She was... Fun..."

"That's great, son, because I have a date with Jessie every Friday this month!"


End file.
